Growing Family
by RoseNEmmettForever
Summary: When Annabelle and Carlisle go to Forks High to drop off Karissa and Noah for nursery school, they don't expect to witness something as horrible as what happened. What will become of the poor little girl? Will her mother get her back? Or will a new family bring her home? Carlisle/Annabelle Rose/Emmett. Please R and R.


A/N Just a one-shot. Nothing to do with Everlasting Love. This story was inspired by something that happened while I was dropping my little sister off at Kindergarten. It almost made me cry. Please read and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I woke up to the bed bouncing and two very excited toddlers screaming in my ear. "Auntie Belle! Auntie Belle! Time for school! It's time for school!"

I grinned and gathered them into my arms, and kissed their chubby little cheeks, which made them squeal some more.

Noah and Karissa were going to nursery school today. And as all mothers go, Jessica cried everytime we mentioned that. Her emotions about that were hired ten times more than usual, because she was pregnant again.

Mike and Jess had been married for almost a year now. She was about to pop any second. She had asked Carlisle to deliver her at home again, which he agreed to do. We were the ones that would be dropping the twins off before he went to work, and I went to run errands for Bella and the family.

I got up with both of them at my side. I got dressed and headed downstairs for a bite to eat before we left. They sat at the table, and chatted away about their latest obsession, Curious George.

Emmett came racing down the stairs a grin on his face. "You taking the Sprouts, MommaBear?" I nodded. He had taken to calling me that, recently. He had been over the moon when Carlisle and I had gone public a few days after graduation.

"Good, because Rose and I are gonna be a little busy now that little ears can't hear our—"

"Nuh, uh, uh." I said, holding up a hand. He looked over at the table, seeing the twins. "Haha! You are such a cleanser."

I looked at him, my eyebrows raised, "A what?"

"A cleanser. You know, someone who doesn't like other people to hear foul language. Came up with that one myself."

"Figured as much." I said, throwing the wrapper to my granola bar away. I called out for Carlisle, who came downstairs, ready to leave. I took the twins upstairs to say good bye to their mother one last time, then we left, the twins chattering the whole way to Forks High School.

They had recently started the PreSchool program their last year. Jessica enrolled them two months in advance to guarantee their entry into the school.

We parked the Mercedes in the parking lot and got the babies out. Carlisle carried Karissa in his arms while Noah wanted to be a big boy and hold my hand.

"Kari's not a big girl. She's a baby!" he said, looking up at his little sister, who stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to Carlisle to continue talking his ear off.

We arrived at the classroom, where the teachers' aids automatically began converging on us. I mean, how often does Doctor Cullen come to Forks High with an adorable little girl in his arms?

Never. Anyway, they took the kids away. Karissa's lip quivered for only an instant, before she saw some other girls in the corner and went to chat with them. Noah was already wrestling with another boy in the middle of the room.

The teacher reminded us that the pick up time for the children was three PM and that they would be in the utmost care until then.

We left, waving one last time at the twins.

"It feels as though we were their parents." I said laughing.

He chuckled and laced his fingers through mine. We didn't say anything as we walked back out to the parking lot. The high schoolers had already started class a few minutes before we brought the twins to their class. When we were halfway to the car, another one was pulling in nearby.

My phone rang, Edward's ringtone blaring loudly in the parking lot. I answered it, "Hello?"

"Alice says to keep an eye on the car that's pulling in. She saw something… you can't leave yet. You'll see why in a few minutes. You both have to keep calm. Try not to slap the woman who gets out of the car, understand?" Carlisle and I nodded,

"Yeah, okay. Anything else you want me to pick up from the Thriftway?" I asked casually as the lady got out of the driver's seat of the car.

"No. Just do what you think is right, except hurt the lady, she'll get it eventually hurry." He hung up, without saying another word. Carlisle and I got back into the car, and watched as the lady walked to the other side of the car, and opened the back door there. She reached in, and dragged a small child out a few seconds later. The poor child looked like she'd been crying. She said something to the little girl, which by the way Carlisle growled quietly, and tightened his grip on the steering wheel must have not been good.

"What?" I whispered.

"She threatened to hit her." Was all he said. Before my phone rang again. It was Alice. "Go to the office, just you, and tell Mrs. Cope what you saw, hurry! You don't want to see what's going to happen next, just go!" she rushed out.

I hung up and jumped out of the car, running past the woman, who had the girl by her ponytail. She was speaking harshly to her as I ran to the office.

I pushed the door open and ran up to the desk where Mrs. Cope was sitting in front of the computer. "Mrs. Cope, I need to speak to you and Principal Welts, immediately." I said out of breath.

"Annabelle, how lovely to see you—"

"Now, please!" I practically screamed. She looked startled. She didn't hesitate to run and get the principal. He ran out close behind her a few seconds later.

"I just witnessed abuse, Mr. Welts. A woman… she had her baby… a preschooler, she was pulling and…"

I didn't need to continue, "Where? Show us, now!" I quickly led the way to the parking lot, where Carlisle was waiting, arguing with the woman.

"Doctor… Cullen, it isn't what you think… it may seem like I did what I did… but I didn't. She just over reacts, right, Allondra?" The little girl sniffled, and nodded, her eyes downcast.

"The hell it wasn't what he saw. What the hell do you think gives you the right to do that to a child?" I said, coming up and standing in front of her.

"It wasn't!" she screamed. The little girl scooted away from her mother, and closer to me. She looked startled, as she tugged on my pants.

"Allondra, get away from her!" her mother said, reaching out a hand to grab her. She saw mine and Carlisle's murderous glares, and her hand quickly retreated back to her side.

"What's your name, Mam?" the principal asked.

"What business is it of yours? I did nothing wrong!"

"Give him your name!" Mrs. Cope commanded.

"No!"

"Now." I said, my hands balling into fists at my sides.

"No, who do you think you are?"

Now!" We all shouted at her.

She laughed. "No way. I'm leaving, what time does the kid get out of school?" she asked, dropping Allondra's bag on the ground.

"Oh, you aren't going anywhere." I said, pulling out my phone.

"You can't stop me." She said, jumping into the driver's side of the car.

I called Charlie, and he answered on the first ring.

"Dad, no time to explain, you have got to come to the high school, twins are fine. Carlisle and I witnessed child abuse. Well, I only witnessed some… but Carlisle will explain the rest. You've gotta get here quick!"

"Got it." Was all he said before hanging up.

Mr. Welts and Carlisle stood by the driver's side of her door. She jumped over to the passengers' side, but Mrs. Cope and I blocked the door.

It only took Charlie and another officer five minutes to get there. While the lady screamed at us from her car, I had scoopped little Allondra into my arms. I talked to her as she cried.

"Momma never love me like Daddy did. Daddy always loved me. Now Daddy gone. I have no Daddy anymore. I don't wanna go back with Momma."

I stepped closer to the window and said, "Oh, Honey, we'll make sure you don't go back with that witch. You don't worry about a thing. Okay, Sweetheart?"

She nodded, and her sobs subsided to sniffles. Charlie talked to Allondra for a few minutes, but she wouldn't tell him everything. She was too scared. The other officer had her Mom, whom name was apparently Tabitha, handcuffed and in the back of the cruiser.

"We need to take the baby down to the station… just until the adoption agency takes her." Dad explained. I hugged her tightly.

"You're going to be just fine, okay, Allondra? He's my Daddy, and he'll take great care of you, okay?" She nodded, and I handed her off to Charlie who put her in a separate cruiser. Tabitha saw this and began screaming.

"Give me back my little girl, dammit! She's mine! I'll get her back as soon s I get let out of jail tomorrow! I swear it!"

Fifteen minutes later, we were all pulling out of the school. Emmett had brought my car over, because Alice wanted to shop with me today. Carlisle and Charlie left at the same time, a few minutes before I did.

"That little girl won't have a happy ending if I don't do something." Alice said quietly as I drove to the grocery store to buy the enormous supply of food that was needed at home.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well… you see, I saw something… it's got a lot to do with us."

"What is it?" I asked as I turned onto the main road.

"You know how Rose has always wanted kids right?"

"Yeah."

"Well… I saw a vision of her and Emmett with Allondra playing in the snow."

I smiled, "No way!"

"Yes, way. I mean, we'd have to talk to Carlisle first, of course. But you saw how angry he was at the bitch. I know he'd agree, but I kind of want to do this as a gift to them."

"I love your idea, Alice. But a gift? We can't just adopt her pretending to be Rose and…" I stopped, already knowing that was exactly what she wanted to do.

"Yes we can. They're taking her today. The adoption Agency is in Seattle. Nobody over there knos our faces. We can so pull it off, right?"

"Don't they ask for our ID's, though?" I asked.

"Yes, but you know how Zafrina can make you see something you aren't really seeing? I give her a call, she comes down and she can make them think they're seeing Emmett and Rose, but in truth they're seeing you and Carlisle, or Jazy and I. See? I already thought this whole thing out."

"Wait… freeze. They're going to take her away, like that? No trial, no hearings, nothing? Isn't that what's supposed to happen first?"

"Not in this case. Trust me, it'll all work out. Let's just say she's got quite a criminal record."

"Okay, fine. I trust you Alice. This better work." I said. She smiled at me, before pulling her phone out, to call Zafrina.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It's been two days since the incident in the parking lot. After Alice called Zafrina, we went to the grocery store, before stopping at the hospital to talk to Carlisle about the adoption plan. Or as Alice referred to it, Plan ABA. Adopt Baby Allondra.

He agreed, like Alice said he would. We told Edward and Bella about it. They were excited for them. They were working on the other part of the plan with us, kicking them out, while Edward, Bella, Jasper, Renesmee and Jake worked on her room, which would be next to theirs. Alice was excited about all of the rooms in the Cullen household finally being used for something amazing like adopting a little girl for Rose and Emmett.

Now here we were in front of the adoption Agency, to pick her up. I had already made the call yesterday, asking if I could please see all the little girls.

Since I was closer to Rose's height, Jasper and I would be doing this. Carlisle had work, sadly. But he'd be home in time to see Emmett and Rosalie's reaction.

Zafrina sat in the backseat.

"You can really project your gift from all the way out here?" I asked, amazed.

Of course, child. It's quite an amazing thing. Now run along, you two."

"And remember to look at at least two or three before you casually find Allondra and choose her, okay?" Alice reminded me.

"Got it." Jasper and I said, before getting out of the car, ready to bring home the newest addition to the Cullen family.

We walked in, and told the receptionist who we were. She smiled, and led us down the hall, to a room full of happy two year olds, playing with blocks, and puzzles.

"And you want to see the girls, correct?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

She clapped her hands two times. "Okay, my little kiddos! Could I have all of you precious little girls come and line up for me? Mr. and Mrs. Cullen want to say hi." The little girls dropped what they were doing, and line up in a perfect straight line, so that Jasper and I could choose one.

"Oh, look at her!" I said, pointing to a chubby little blond girl, who had her thumb in her mouth. "Isn't she precious?"

Jasper nodded.

We said hi to them as we went down the line. Allondra was second to last. Jasper was the one who spotted her. "Oh, and what's your name?" he asked her.

"A-allondra." She stammered, probably intimidated by Jasper… ahem, I mean Emmett's bulging muscles. I knelt down next to her. "That's a pretty name." I said, tucking a loose strand of her long brown hair behind her ear.

"T-thank y-you."

I smiled warmly at her. "Of course, Sweetheart." I looked over at the receptionist, who smiled back at me. We want her." I said victoriously.

She smiled, "Excellent. She's only been here for a day, Rosalie. Now, while we pack up her few belongings, would you two come with me to fill out some papers before you take her?"

"Of course." Jasper said.

"We'll be back for you, I promise." I said, hugging her, before following Jasper out the door.

…

…

…

…

Three hours later, after filling out massive amounts of papers, it was time for us to take Allondra Cullen home. They worked fast. They knew who her mother was. They had sped up the process of changing her last name.

Her full name was now: Allondra Elizabeth Cullen. She actually resembled Emmett somewhat, with her dimples, brown hair, and blue eyes.

The children waved to her, as Jasper and I left, Allondra in his arms. It seemed like I was seeing that a lot these days.

We walked out to the parking lot, where Alice waited for us. Zafrina was still in the car. "This is your Auntie Alice." I said with a gentle smile as I ruffled her hair.

"I never had an Auntie before." She said looking up at the pixie with curious eyes.

"Hi, Sweetie! We are going to have so much fun together! Do you love shopping?"

"I never been shopping, Auntie Alice." She said with a shy smile. She was still a little shy. But with parents like Emmett and Rose, she'd be brought out of her shell in no time.

We got into the car, where Zafrina introduced herself as Auntie Zafrina. Allondra struck up a conversation with her right away.

I was so glad Alice had thought this up. Allondra was now part of an enormous family that would love her unconditionally for as long as she stayed with us.

We got home just as Carlisle and Edward came out of the house, their arms full of empty paint cans. Allondra had fallen asleep on Jasper's lap. Zafrina had made us look like ourselves again. I took her upstairs and laid her in my bed. I took one of my many teddy bears I had, and put it next to her.

I quietly left the room, and went downstairs to start dinner for the wolves. Jake and Nessie were lounging on the couch, watching a football game and eating some of the leftover cookies I'd made the night before.

I decided that I'd make lasagna, baked potatoes, a green salad, and macaroni and cheese, Seth's favorite.

As I was stirring the meat for the lasagna, Carlisle came up behind me, pulling me close to him. "How did it go?" he asked, kissing my neck. I got quite distracted whenever he did that, and he knew it.

"Mmm, pretty good." I said, trying very hard to focus on what I was doing.

Seth came in and made a gagging sound in the back of his throat. "Ew, no PDA when your making my dinner, Ma!" he said, smirking at us.

"Shut up, Seth." I said, tossing a pepper at him. He grinned, and caught it. He ran off with it, already halfway done with it.

Carlisle and Bella stayed in the kitchen with me, helping prepare the enormous meal, while Jasper and Alice made sure everything was perfect in Allondra's room.

Alice had given Emmett and Rose tons of stuff to do in Port Angeles. They weren't coming home until after dinner.

While we ate, Jake looked at me, curiously, "So, am I the awesome Uncle Jake now?" I laughed.

"Sure, if you want to be." He grinned, and shoveled lasagna into his mouth.

"Awesome!"

We all laughed, and finished eating. We all helped clean up the dishes, and went to the living room to wait for the soon-to-be parents.

They came a half an hour later, their arms full of bags. Rose and Emmett looked like a newlywed couple. I could think of a few reasons as to why, but I didn't want to.

"Hey, Rose." I said, hugging her. "Hey, BellieBear."

"Why don't you and Emmett sit down?" Carlisle said, gesturing to the other couch across from the one we were all sitting on. They put the bags at the foot of the stairs and took a seat in front of us.

"So, Emmett, Rose. What would you say if we told you we have a huge surprise upstairs for you?" Bella asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Is it a stripper pole?" Emmett asked excitedly.

I laughed, "No, Emmett. It's better than that."

"Mom! What could possibly be better than a stripper pole?"

"Trust me, you'll see when I bring it down. You'll be happy it's not a stripper pole." I said, getting up, gesturing for Carlisle to follow me. We walked up stairs and into my room. Carlisle lifted Allondra out of the bed, and handed her to me.

She opened her eyes, and looked at me, startled.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm Annabelle, and this is Carlisle. We're part of your new family."

She stared at us in wonder as I carried her downstairs.

Emmett and Rose hadn't heard anything. Emmett was already playing cards with Jasper, and Rose was looking at a fashion magazine.

"Guys, this is Allondra." I said, holding her up so that they could see her.

Rosalie's face lit up, and she came over to look at her. Of course, Allondra had supposedly already seen her. The next words out of her mouth made Rosalie almost cry.

"Hi, Mommy." Emmett looked stupefied as he came to look at her too. I never thought I'd see the day Emmett's smile got any huger than it usually was, but it happened when Allondra turned her little head to look at Emmett.

"Hi, Daddy." Rose and Emmett exchanged a long look.

"Are you saying… that she's ours?" Rose asked.

I smiled and handed her to Rose.

"Yes, this is your daughter." Carlisle said.

"Her name is Allondra Elizabeth Cullen." I added.

In the next second, Emmett and Rose were locked in each others arms, being careful not to crushAllondra.

"We have a daughter." Rose said, sounding like she was crying.

"I'm a Dad." Emmett said still a little dumbstruck. We all laughed.

"I guess this makes us grandparents." I said grinning at Carlisle.

"You know what they say, they start younger and younger." Jasper said, laughing. Edward smacked his head, "That's parents, you moron." Edward said.

"Whatever." Jasper said, flopping back down onto the couch as Emmett and Rose talked quietly with Allondra who already seemed at home in Emmett's huge, muscular arms.

"How did you find her?" Rose asked.

"Remember that incident I told you about?" I asked.

Rosalie nodded.

This is her."

"Oh, my poor baby." Rose said kissing her cheek.

"You will always be safe with us, okay?"

Alondra nodded, and hugged Rose.

We left them alone after we showed them her new room. Carlisle and I ended up in his room. I alternated between his room and my room a lot now.

"It's been a crazy two days, hasn't it?" I asked in the darkness as we lay in bed.

"It has been." He agreed.

"I can't even begin to imagine what would have happened if we wouldn't have stayed for as long as Alice told us to." I said, snuggling closer to him. The cold temperature of his skin didn't bother me anymore.

"Let's not think about that right now." He said kissing my forehead.

I sighed, "Okay, I'll try not too. It just keeps bugging me." I said, yawning.

"And making you tired." He added with a chuckle.

"That has nothing to do with it." I said.

"Mmmm hmm."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Stress and overthinking makes you tired." He said matter of factly.

I laughed, "Oh, shut up and kiss me."

"As you wish, Madame, as you wish." He said before pressing his lips onto mine.

I felt blissfully happy in the second that our lips met. My life seemed happy, and full of love. We had saved a little girl from her hateful mother, and gave her parents who would never do that to her, again.

I rapped my arms around Carlisle's neck and pulled him closer to me.

As we kissed one last time before I fell asleep, I couldn't help but wonder if Carlisle and I would ever adopt children.

That night, I drempt about Carlisle and I with four beautiful children. I hoped that it would happen soon.

THE END

A/N So? What did you think? Good?Bad? Should I continue it? Or leave as is? Everlasting love will be updated tomorrow at eight PM with Annabelle meeting the other covens, and dating advice for Seth. That is going to be an interesting chapter! So, again…

Reviews would be lovely! Thank you!

RoseNEmmettForever


End file.
